conchkingdomfandomcom-20200213-history
Rutnatta
The Colony of Rutnatta commonly called Rutnatta, is a colony of the Union of Saint Lyon. Rutnatta covers 166,124.427 square kilometers, and has has an estimated population of 25 million. Rutnatta is modified Lyon for the phrase "South of the Fatherland". History Pre-History (1750 - 2020) Rutnatta was established as a fishing village in 1750. It flourished as a major exporter of seafood and a major tourist destination. According to the Union of Saint Lyon, too little has happened in this community to record as history. The Colonial Era (2020 - Present) In 2020, Rutnatta was annexed as a colony of the Union of Saint Lyon. The Lyan majority of the population overwhelmingly voted in favor of joining the Fatherland. Geography The geography of Rutnatta is complex, consisting of many mountains, springs, and a massive lake in the middle of it that is heated by volcanism. The large lake is called Spring Lake due to its heating due to volcanism. The colony of Rutnatta is known for its 13 degree celsius average annual temperature, caused by volcanism, despite being on a otherwise-frozen continent. Due to strict environmental policies, the environment in Saint Lyon has been fairly clean since the 1950's. Due to environmental protection, most species outside of the Great Plains and the Great Desert have not been subject to endangerment. Rutnatta has 10 different species of plants, 5 different species of snakes, 7 different species of lizards, 3 different species of bird, and ten different species of fish, and 10 different species of bugs. Demographics Population The people of Rutnatta stand at an average of 180 cm and weigh an average of 75 kg. The average life expectancy is 85 years, with male life expectancy being around 87 years and female life expectancy being around 83 years. The male to female ratio is 1:1. 20% of the population is under the age of 18. The average family has around two children. The marriage rate for those above 25 years of age is 90%. The age of expected procreation is between the ages of 25 and 50. The population growth rate is 2% per year. The current population is at 25 million people. Language Lyan is the official language of Rutnatta. Religion The state religion of Saint Lyon is Lyonism, which is a unique monotheistic religion that combines philosophy, science, and morality, as well as acting as Saint Lyon's sole governmental ideology. Largest Cities The Colony of Rutnatta population lives in two large cities. Government The Colony of Rutnatta is a governorship, where a governor and appointed persons run the day-to-day operations of the colony. The governor is elected by the citizens of the colony. The colonials also elect representatives to the Senate of the Union of Saint Lyon. National Guard The Colony of Rutnatta maintains a professional National Guard in order to maintain defense of the colony and of the Fatherland. The military has 2,500,000 personnel. Saint Lyon has no minimum military age; however, all citizens are expected to enlist in formal military training by the age of 18. The military is also used as law enforcement. National Guard Ranks Army National Guard Navy National Guard Air National Guard National Guard Weapons Vehicles Artillery Aircraft Ships Economy The Colony of Rutnatta has a workforce of 20 million people. The average wage in Rutnatta is 50,000 Lyonel per year. The Colony of Rutnatta is rich in iron, steel, cement, gold, silver, copper, diamond, quartz, silicon, and sulfur. The Colony of Rutnatta processes 20 million tons of fish every year, at a price of 20 Lyonel per kg, generating 400 billion Lyonel in revenue. Tourism generates 100 billion Lyonel in revenue. The Colony of Rutnatta's economy is worth around 750 billion Lyonel. Culture The diet of the people of the Union lacks any (non-sea) meat, relying on fruit, vegetables, beans, wheat products, and fish. The Music of the USL is a unique mixture of classical and rock music. Nationalist-style plays and television shows are popular, as are nationalist radio stations. Infrastructure Transportation The Colony relies heavily on its massive rail network and its public bus system. Energy The Colony of Rutnatta is completely energy independent, relying only on renewable energy sources. There are a total of five geothermal power plants generating at 50 GW, for a total of 1,752 TWh.